Betrayal, Corruption and Bad Deeds
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sequel to Lady Prince. Rachel is now the second in command to Charlie's newly formed group of notorious outlaws. In a world of betrayal and corruption, who can Rachel truly trust?
1. Prologue

A/N: As most of you know, this is the continuation of Lady Prince; I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

It had been a whole three months now that Rachel had been in the year of 1887. She'd adjusted very well into her new environment, gradually coming to terms with the lack of electricity, Internet and rock music. Some days, secretly, she wished she could go back, take Charlie with her, but she knew he wouldn't respond so well to such a request. Or would he? There was only way to find out his reaction, and of course that was to raise the question. One thing was certain in her mind and that was she never regretted coming back. She'd saved him.

Rachel sat alone with her knees to her chest on a boulder not far from where she and the rest of the men had been camping out. The sun was just rising across the horizon and it brought a smile to her face as she watched it. The sky was full of beautiful shades of orange and red. For a moment she closed her eyes and basked in the growing glow of the sun.

Around her shoulders was her long dark brown leather jacket, and it always kept her so warm. The first thing Charlie had done when they'd left Contention was make sure that Rachel had her own set of guns and was appropriately clothed. Rachel smiled to herself as she thought back on Charlie's immediate reaction upon seeing her new clothes, her outlaw attire. For the first time since meeting him she'd seen him speechless. His green, lusting eyes trailed down her and a sly smile erupted on his face.

"You're up early," Kinter said, his voice gruff and hoarse. The broad, red haired man stood behind Rachel and looked down at her, drawing his thick over jacket in around himself to keep out the biting cold.

"Didn't sleep too well last night," Rachel replied, not bothering to look up and make eye contact. Truth be told she was never completely comfortable without Charlie by her side; she worried continuously about him when he went off on his own, and then she wasn't entirely trusting of the men whom she shared places in Charlie's re-formed outfit with. However, as of yet, none of them had tried anything stupid because they knew full well if they crossed Charlie by harming Rachel, they'd be lying in the dirt and shit with a bullet between the eyes.

Around an hour later and the relatively small group were riding out to meet up with the head of their group, Charlie Prince. Their breakfast had been quick and not much conversation was passed between any of them.

When Charlie was absent from the group, it was Rachel who stood in for him. The men of the group preferred Rachel's leadership skills as she was less harsh than Charlie, not pushing them half as much. She basically went along with the orders Charlie had put in place and then let the men do as they wished. The first time Charlie had announced his departure from the group to find out information needed in conjunction with raids, Rachel had been stubborn, stating she was going with him. But eventually she gave in after a very fiery argument.

Rachel was now extremely skilled in riding a horse after many an hour being taught by Charlie to ride properly. For the first six weeks of her coming back to stay with Charlie, she'd been his student. They'd completed intense riding and gun training, but Charlie had always been patient with her.

_It was Rachel's first time of shooting from a gun and she felt the pistol's cold surface in her shaking hand. Charlie was stood behind her, his arm around her shoulder and positioning her arm and the weapon accordingly. "Relax," he told her, whispering in her ear. "You don't have time to tense up," he continued. "An ugly fat guy is runnin' at you and you need to be sharp." _

_Rachel smiled and eased herself back against him, enjoying having him so close to her. She let her gaze travel down the barrel, studying the target Charlie had quickly drawn on the wall of an old, deserted farm house. Then her finger pressed slowly on the trigger, until suddenly a crack hit the air. _

"_Not bad," Charlie told her, smiling. For her first time ever firing a gun she'd missed the very centre of the target by a mere couple of inches. "You just need to relax. Think of the gun as an extension of your hand." _

When Rachel had changed her life around, in all literal senses of the term, she'd been scared her passion she shared with Charlie would soon fizzle out. They were both extremely fiery personalities and she secretly feared that fire would burn out in time. But, truth be told, in the three months she'd remained with him, Rachel had only grown to love him more. Now that Charlie was the leader of the group and had Rachel at his side, he seemed more confident and proud, although a couple of his men had commented on Rachel being the weak link of the group and he was no longer as strong as he'd once been. By having Rachel in the group he would always been watching out for her, although during raids Rachel was always the mastermind behind plans. She usually acted as the diversion and preferred it this way; not many people suspected women as being sly and contriving. In one particular raid back in Flagstaff, Rachel had even dressed up as a prostitute, although that was one situation she'd rather remained omitted from her outlaw résumé.

_Jackson sat across the small camp from Rachel, watching the burning fire illuminate her face. "You ain't got what it takes to live like this," he snapped, shredding off a piece of meat with his teeth. _

_Rachel's gaze bore into Jackson as he spoke. If Charlie had been there Rachel knew that he'd have floored the man for speaking to Rachel in such a way. "You know why I'm here, Jackson, and it's got nothing to do with raiding coaches. I do this for Charlie, and you __**know**__ that." _

By the time the evening was beginning to set in, Rachel and the men had finally arrived at their destination which was some dusty, run down town on the outskirts of Phoenix. This was their meeting point with Charlie and already Rachel felt the familiar butterflies begin flapping viciously in her gut. The cool air was gathering momentum and a definite chill was present in the atmosphere. Rachel pulled her brown leather gloves from her saddle bag and put them on, feeling the warmth spread up her hands. As she slid out of the saddle gracefully, she pulled out her guns, checking they were both fully loaded and then swiftly pushed them back into her holsters at her hips. One promise Rachel had made and that was she'd never fire her gun with intent to kill; the weapon was there for protection and self defence.

Rachel sat on her own in the back right hand corner of the saloon a while later, writing a poem while the men leered at the barmaids and drank whiskey shots. She glanced out of the window every now and again, searching for the all too familiar figure of Charlie. Each time she sighed and turned her attention back to her writing.

Patrons came and went, most of them not even noticing Rachel sat alone in the corner. Some of them however noticed her bowed head and felt confused by how she was dressed. She wasn't wearing typical woman attire and the two guns on her hips told everyone to steer clear of her. Rachel enjoyed intimidating people and keeping them away from her; she liked the solitude.

Upon Rachel's next inspection of the old dirt road outside, a wide grin spread across her face. A figure dressed in a familiar white leather jacket with gold vertical buttons on the front was dismounting his horse. Rachel dashed to the set of swinging doors and saw him approaching, about to ascend the steps into the saloon. For a brief second they passed smiles to one another, acknowledging each other's presence and then Rachel stepped up to him and felt herself being swept into a passionate kiss. His bristled lips pressed against hers and his eager tongue fled into her mouth whilst his hands delved downwards, resting just above her holsters.

"You miss me?" Rachel asked teasingly, grinning as she wound her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes.

"Why ask such a dumb question?" he asked, raising a golden eyebrow and then proceeding to kiss her again.

In the saloon, Charlie and Rachel sat down with the other five men who were gathered around a table in the left corner of the room, directly opposite to where Rachel had first been sitting. Charlie divulged the information he'd travelled to collect. But something was present in his eyes, and Rachel sensed it; his tone was stern yet his eyes were heavy with something hidden. And then finally when Charlie revealed their next destination, she knew why Charlie didn't seem to be himself. It meant riding to Austin, Texas: Charlie's home town. She remembered all the details she'd read about Charlie on the Internet when she came back to save him.

"Charlie? You okay?" Rachel asked as all the men dispersed, heading for the hotel across the street. "We don't have to go on this raid, you know?" she whispered to him, taking his hand and looking up into his green eyes. "Send one of the others to do it if it's bothering you."

"It's not botherin' me," he half snapped.

"I know you enough by now, Charlie. It's where you grew up," she said again, watching his face grow deeply saddened and disturbed by her words. "Talk to me. Don't shut me out."

Charlie felt the icing on his heart melt once more as he looked into Rachel's eyes. His gloved hand reached out and slid up her cheek, cupping it tenderly in his hand. Rachel's own hand touched his which was on her cheek.

"Ah still don't know why you gave up everythin' for me, Rachel," he said quietly. Then his hand fell away from her cheek and he walked away in front, stepping out onto the quiet street under the moonlit sky.

Rachel trod carefully behind him, following him as he strolled across to the hotel. "Why can't you accept the fact I love you, Charlie?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. "You know I'd do anything for you and you don't see that...at all."

Inside the hotel, Charlie and Rachel retired to bed quickly which was followed by a late night love making session. When Charlie was utterly spent, he fell down beside Rachel, breathing hard. "Let's get married," he said between pants.

"Are you serious?!" Rachel asked loudly, shooting up so she was sat bolt upright.

"Yeah, why not?"


	2. Chapter 1

**After being out for so long I thought I'd get Charlie and Rachel back on the go again. Thanks goes to me watching 3:10 to Yuma the other night – it made me realise how much I've missed this story. I had SO much fun writing Lady Prince and I hope I can feel that excitement and rush again. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter One**

Rachel woke the next morning to feel the bright light come dancing through the curtains. She sighed and rolled over, only to find an empty half the bed before her. "Charlie?" she called out, sitting upright in bed, the sheets pooled in her lap leaving her naked body bare to the warming sunlight.

"Ah'm only here," Charlie replied softly. Rachel's head moved, following the direction of his voice. He was sat behind her in the wooden chair in only his pants. Charlie's eyes were full of questions that needed answering and also sad memories.

Rachel instantly detected something was wrong and got up from the bed, pulling on Charlie's blue shirt around her shoulders. "Something's wrong," she began, standing next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Then she bent down and wound her arms around his shoulders, crossing her arms over his chest. She brushed her cheek against his thick, blonde hair.

"Should ah go after him, Rachel?" Charlie asked. His voice was absent and very distant.

"Who?"

"Ben Wade."

Instantly Rachel took her arms from around Charlie and stepped back. Anger began to fill her to the core and she grit her teeth. Her hands balled into fists. "How could you think of going after that_ bastard_, Charlie?"

"He was like a father to me once. Ah...miss him ah guess..."

"And he would have _KILLED_ you!" Rachel shouted, stepping around so she was stood in front of him. "How can you want to go after a man that would have done that to you? Charlie, I know you love him in your own way. Look what you did, and he still pointed his gun at you! He knew you'd have done anything for him, gone anywhere with him and he was still prepared to put you down." She sighed and looked away. "I can't even believe the thought crossed your mind. I doubt you'd have done that if it was me..."

"You wouldn't point your gun at me in the first place," Charlie replied, looking up at her. A weak smile formed on his lips and he let himself sink into her eyes. "There's no hate or malice inside you, Rachel."

"Not towards you there isn't," Rachel added bitterly. "Piss me off enough and there is." Rachel crossed her arms and pursed her lips, allowing them to grow into nothing more than a tiny slit and become white, the blood draining from them with force. "Why did you change your mind about wanting to get married? I didn't think marriage was the Charlie Prince style."

Charlie grew incredibly uneasy and shifted a little in the seat and immediately Rachel knew she'd hit on a nerve somewhere; he rarely spoke about his inner most thoughts and most of his emotions lay buried under the wall of pride and anger he built from conducting years of raids and general stealing off innocent people. There was so much that swarmed around his mind which he never told Rachel and she always seemed to pick up on this. When she questioned his mood, he'd become uneasy despite Rachel being the only person in the world he'd poured much of his pain out to. Just the day before and he'd snapped at Rachel when she tried to analyse his sadness which she knew sprung from the fact they were going back to his home town of Austin.

"Do ah need to have a reason to want to get married?" Charlie asked, leaning back in the seat. His golden eyebrows furrowed and his eyes grew dark and questioning. "Ah thought most women just shouted 'yes' and that was it?"

Rachel sighed and stepped back to the bed, sitting down slowly. "You want to know the main reason I ask? Because I look at you and I see how much you've changed, and I know it's because of me. Maybe I want to know why I'm so special, and how someone like me could change someone like you so drastically. You've always known I'd go anywhere with you. That's why I came back, but before I left you said marriage wasn't your style. Yet now, three months down the line, you suddenly decide you want to get hitched. That's just something I can't get through my head and I can't understand." Rachel's eyes had grown wide as she spoke and explained herself. "I don't have a problem speaking my mind, but you obviously do, like a lot of men...all unemotional..." With that she sighed and looked away again, shrugging her shoulders almost aggressively. Men had always remained a mystery to her and it often baffled her why they couldn't just tell others how they felt deep down. To women, men speaking their minds didn't make them weaker. In fact, to Rachel, she thought a man who spoke his mind and showed emotion to be stronger. "I hate not knowing what's going on inside your head." That last line made Charlie look up at her and in that split second he felt something lurch inside him, in the very depths of his gut. He knew she was right; he'd always been the typical 'bottle it up' kind of man, especially with the life he lead and the men he rode with. Opening up to women wasn't a common occurrence for outlaws like him. Their life was cold and lonely where only their desire for money and material gain mattered.

On many occasions Charlie had considered walking away from his current life with Rachel and taking on a more commendable and honest role, but he was scared, scared of the unknown and anything different. Could he really fit into a 'normal' way of living? Stealing and even killing was all he knew. But Rachel had been happy to go along with him, working alongside him and the other men. Her alias of Lady Prince which she'd made up jokingly had even gone down amongst the locals. Everyone who knew of Charlie Prince knew he had a woman who rode alongside him, and most of them knew, if not assumed, she was his lover. Some residents of local towns also referred to her as Mrs. Prince and Prince's Lass. In one town where Rachel had acted as a barmaid, Charlie had overheard a blacksmith refer to Rachel as Prince's Bitch.

"_Word is Prince's Bitch is in town. Fuck knows where he is though...Probably made her do all the dirty work and then he'll claim the goods," the blacksmith said loudly to one of the stable hands as he hammered shoes onto a black horse. Charlie stood quiet by the end stable where he'd been eyeing up a new horse as his current animal had began to grow slower due to its age. _

_Later that day before leaving the town, with his new horse, Charlie had shot the blacksmith. No one referred to Rachel as a bitch, and if they did, they wouldn't live much longer to tell about it. _

Rachel was unable to comprehend exactly what he was considering. How could he consider going after a man who would have gladly gunned him down like that? Images of his black and white, time-distorted photograph came to her mind and for a second she closed her eyes tightly. It reminded her of so many individuals she'd crossed paths with in her life who would gladly go after those people who think nothing of them and would gladly throw them to the dirt. Charlie had a new life now with Rachel – she was his driving force and his true companion on this ride now.

Slowly, Rachel got to her feet and stood beside Charlie, watching as he kept his head low. Anger was rising in her gut. "You're just like so many people I've known over the years, Charlie - ready to run through hoops for someone who doesn't five a flying fuck about you!" Rachel snapped viciously. "He never thought anything of you, any of you. You were all just his way to money...his scapegoats. If things got tough, he made you and the others go in first, and you'd gladly do it. Doubt you'd do that for me..." Rachel's tone had grown cold and full of brutality.

With no word or warning whatsoever, Charlie jumped to his feet. Fire was burning in his eyes and for a second that flame pierced through Rachel, sending a rod of pulsing electricity down her spine. Fiercely, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His eyes never lost contact with hers. "You know ah'd do anything for you," he whispered to her and in that precise moments he forced his lips against Rachel's and felt her hot body melt into his. Her hands roamed down his back, grabbing at his skin. His kisses came fast, sending more red hot electricity around Rachel's body. Her back remained firmly against the wall as he tore the shirt from around her shoulders and began exploring her more thoroughly.

Rachel groaned, her expression of pleasure getting caught up in his wild kisses. Without any thought or realisation of what was happening, Rachel's hands delved downwards and angrily pulled his pants down, allowing the evidence of his arousal to spring free. Amidst moans and roaming hands, Charlie picked Rachel up, her legs locking at his waist and pushed himself into her. Her deep throaty cry spurred him on and then his hips began to thrust back and forth; his member ached and the heat rose. Rachel remained lost in their physical self expression and kept her hips in rhythm with his. Charlie forced his head to her neck and kissed ferociously, drawing another wild cry from her as they pulsed back and forth against one another...until finally Rachel's climax came, taking her over the edge and in that moment she pushed herself even closer to him and shook in the turbulence. She lost all reason and all comprehension and the waves danced down her body.

Only seconds later and Charlie let out a guttural groan and his own last wave sent him over the edge where he spent himself inside her. Tired, panting, shaking and sweating, they parted. Rachel slid down the wall but as she landed on her feet she felt as if she were about to lose balance. Charlie merely smiled at her and raised his hand to her cheek, caressing the crimson skin. She always blushed when they had sex.

Charlie put his pants back on and pulled his shirt on around his chest, although leaving it open. Rachel, meanwhile, dressed back into her usual pants and shirt. Suddenly, Charlie turned to Rachel with a boyish grin across his face. "What?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Get dressed. We're goin' out," Charlie replied.

"Where to?" Rachel asked again.

"Like back when ah first met ya, always askin' questions," Charlie chuckled. "Just get dressed and ah'll tell ya about it when you're ready."

Rachel did as he requested, although still giving him puzzled glances. She knew full well that Charlie could be unpredictable – the events of the last twenty minutes had been evidence of that. But this was something serious as she couldn't work out exactly what he was doing. Lastly, Rachel pulled on her long jacket and stared at Charlie with her arms folded in an authoritative manner. "Tell me what's going on, Charlie!" she insisted.

Charlie merely grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room. "You'll see."

"What the hell?" Rachel asked as she found herself following Charlie across town. They walked past blacksmith's and clothes stores and even an old lady selling flowers for a penny each. "I'm not going any further." With that, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him defiantly.

Charlie just grinned at her again and held out his hand. "The chapel's just up this way. Still wanna get married, dont'cha?"


	3. Chapter 2

I'm incredibly happy to be back with more Charlie and Rachel. Due to a lack of reviews on my X-Men stories, I've decided to discontinue them and concentrate on Rachel and Charlie's story. It's been a pleasure writing about these two for the last two or three years, and in all honesty, the writing experience has been some of the best on Lady Prince and this story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Rachel walked sheepishly into the small, run down chapel. It looked almost abandoned, and the only signs of life were the candles which had been lit at the altar and flickered as Charlie and Rachel entered, letting the wind blow down the aisle.

"Come on, Charlie. There's no one here. Let's come back later," Rachel insisted.

"Oh, hello. Do come in," a cheerful voice came which wafted down the aisle towards them. A young man who looked a little older than Charlie, around the thirty mark, stepped out from a small room which was out of sight. He held his leather bound Bible tightly in his hands. He instantly reminded Rachel of the young kind priest who had spoken with her back when she'd first come to this time and place, and he'd told her that love knows no boundaries, and that it was God's will in their destinies which had now become tightly entwined. Rachel could never truly imagine her life without Charlie in it now. Her own existence had been so drastically turned upside down – a girl from the twenty first century had been forced to exchange her old life for this one, but every day she woke up and Charlie drew breath, she knew it was worth it.

"We wanna get married," Charlie replied gruffly, stepping forward towards the young man. Sudden fear crept into the priest's eyes. His pupils became wide as he immediately recognised the wanted outlaw in front of him. "Just make it quick, will ya?"

"There's more to a weddin' than just sayin' 'ah do'. You have the vows and need to commit yourselves to one another through God," the priest reminded him. The young man stepped backwards, still clutching his Bible as if it might save him somehow.

"Look, we've already bin committin' ourselves to one another...as for God, ah dunno. We just wanna get married and then we can be outta here and you can go back to preachin'...that's when the people actually find their way here. Looks like your days can be pretty quiet," Charlie said sarcastically, his green eyes searching through the pews. "You've got nothin' to do, so just get on with it. Make it quick."

"Very well. Your names are?" the priest asked as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He'd already noticed the Schofield six shooters in Charlie's holsters and now his gaze had become locked on the identical pair at Rachel's hips. If he didn't conduct this wedding then he could see himself being left with a bullet in his head, and being the coward he was, the priest decided to continue anyway, despite the bride and groom being completely out of his usual congregation group.

"Rachel and Charlie," Rachel said politely, drawing a smile from the priest. Even though he'd seen the guns she carried, he instantly knew that there was no malice inside her. She was much softer spoken and even smiled, unlike Charlie who was too hot headed and impatient, wanting everything now.

The priest opened his Bible to the relevant page which seemed to one he used often as he didn't have to sift for long through the old, worn pages. "Let's begin," he said, coughing a little. "Ah'll make it quick as you asked...Do you Charlie take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Charlie had since stood before Rachel and had her small hands in his. He looked into her eyes and smiled gently from beneath his strawberry blonde beard. "Ah do," he replied softly, his love radiating through his words. Rachel couldn't help but blush and hang her head, feeling the most embarrassed she'd done in her life, despite this being the happiest day of life – or what should have been the happiest.

"Rachel, do you take Charlie to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest then asked, turning his attention to the blushing bride.

"I do," Rachel replied instantly. In that moment as she agreed to be bound to Charlie through wedlock, she knew that her heart would always be his, well and truly. Charlie Prince was unlike any man that she'd ever considered marrying through her younger years; she always assumed she'd marry someone from college, university or even a local man with a job and who was honest and kind. Charlie Prince was the furthest thing from a husband that she'd have considered in the past. He was criminal on the run, but his heart was pure to her and that was all that mattered. She found through the months that she'd been beside him that she could accept the stealing and even killings because she loved him for the man he was to her.

"Ah now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced, watching as Charlie and Rachel had their first kiss as husband and wife. Charlie wound his gloved hand around Rachel's cheek and in that one simple gesture poured his whole heart out. The priest couldn't help but smile thinking on how an unlikely couple they seemed to be, but how happy they seemed.

Never uttering another word, Charlie turned on his heel towards the door with Rachel's hand locked protectively in his own, guiding her out. Rachel turned back quickly to the young priest and mouthed 'thank you' to him gratefully. He merely bowed his head and clutched his Bible closer to him, watching as the newly wedded couple ventured out of the chapel into their life side by side, whatever that life may have involved. Even the cruellest of men deserved to be loved by someone.

Charlie was still holding Rachel's hand as they walked outside, becoming bathed in the bright sunshine. "How about rings?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"You're askin' for a bit much, ain'tcha?" Charlie asked, chuckling.

"Hey, I've just rushed out of my hotel room to get hitched because you wanted to. The least I deserve is a ring from my husband," Rachel laughed.

"Ah'll get you one..." Charlie said absently, his mind still swimming from what had just occurred. He'd done the very thing he'd always promised himself he'd never do and that was completely give himself to a woman. Women, to Charlie, had always been property and something to enjoy, not a person to confide in and commit yourself to. But when Rachel came into his life, all that had been discarded – she'd taught him to love and to embrace that feeling. Rachel was the only person that he cared about in his life and he'd gladly lay that life down to protect her.

Upon entrance to the hotel which had a saloon situated downstairs, Charlie saw his men sitting in a corner, drinking. With a huge smile across his face he approached them. "What's up, Charlie? Whatcha lookin' so happy for?" Jackson asked, his dark eyes questioning as he looked up from his Poker hand.

"Ah'm gonna getcha all a round of drinks to celebrate," Charlie said, his face still full of excitement.

"What the hell's goin' on, Charlie?" Kinter asked, cocking an eyebrow and then looking towards Rachel who was still a step or two behind her new husband.

"Rachel is now the new Mrs. Prince...so ain't ya gonna raise a glass?" Charlie asked, becoming a little frustrated at his men's lack of interest.

"You actually got married? Fuckin' hell, Charlie," Sunderland laughed. "She's really softened you good."

Campos who was usually quiet got up suddenly, stepping past Charlie but not before patting his shoulder. The Mexican approached the bar, putting in his order for all the men of the outfit. Charlie slumped down in a seat and pulled Rachel down beside him, his hand still connected to hers. Rachel sat beside him, leaning in ever so slightly. She noticed the men watching with amusement and shaking their heads at their boss' behaviour. They'd never seen him so obsessed and overtaken; it was as though he was possessed with this love he had for Rachel. Not even his devotion to Ben Wade had ever come close to how much he was besotted with Rachel.

As the drinks came over from a pretty maid and the men began drinking, Rachel excused herself. "I just want to go and take a walk while you all drink. It's not my thing," Rachel whispered to Charlie. Drinking had never been something that Rachel had ever had much interest in. All the girls back in her own time who were her age often indulged in the pastime of getting drunk, but she'd always preferred to stay home.

"Where you goin'?" Charlie asked, leaning in a little closer. "Stay with us. Ah won't be long...promise."

"I just want some fresh air. I'll be back in about twenty minutes," Rachel said, insisting. She placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips, only to feel herself be pulled into a more passionate lock.

Rachel left a few minutes later and took a stroll down the main high street, watching people as they walked on past her, seemingly oblivious to whom she was. On the corner was a small jewellery store and with a spring in her step, Rachel rushed inside. An old grey haired gentleman greeted her from behind his counter. "Lookin' for anythin' in particular, Miss?" he asked, offering a friendly smile.

"Do you sell wedding rings?" she asked.

"We certainly do. Have quite a selection, too. Some have nice engraving and then we have the usual, simple gold band. You gettin' hitched then, Miss?" he asked, stepping out from behind the counter.

"Just got married this morning as a matter of fact," Rachel said with a huge smile.

"Many congratulations to you and the lucky guy," the shop keeper said again. "Here are the weddin' rings. If you want to take a look through those and see which one you like the best."

Rachel thanked the man and began visually sifting through all the rings, searching for the right one for Charlie. She didn't want anything too outstanding for him, something simple and almost delicate, but not too delicate. One ring on the bottom of the board stood out to her; it was indeed simple, but had two simple bands around the top and bottom of the gold. "I like that one," Rachel said, pointing to the ring. "Can I have a look?"

"Certainly."

Rachel left the jewellery store with a small pouch in her pocket feeling as though it weight a tonne in weight. She couldn't wait for Charlie to see it and certainly hoped she'd got the right size for him. Charlie had average sized hands and fingers, nothing out of the ordinary so Rachel had had to try and gauge the size of the ring.

As Rachel began her walk back to the hotel, she took a de tour and ventured up between two stores, only to suddenly feel her body be violently thrown against one of the walls. In pain she staggered to the side, trying desperately to remain on her feet. "What the fucking hell?" she hissed, looking up into the attacker's eyes. It was a thick set man with a large moustache and beady eyes which seemed to be eclipsed by his large brow and red cheeks.

"Ah know who you are, bitch!" he shouted, his voice deep and extremely gruff. "Usually we leave it to the law to rid the streets of shit like you, but ah thought ah'd take it upon mahself to help out and do this town some loyal service. You're with that Prince, ain'tcha? We saw you come into town and ah saw you head into the chapel this morning. Tryin' to be forgiven for ya sins? The deepest depths of hell are reserved for the bastards of the world like you an' him."

Rachel felt the breath become quicker and she began gasping, feeling as if she were about to pass out at any moment. Her heart was racing in her chest and the blood was gathering momentum in her head, throbbing and pulsing. "Do whatever you want with me. I don't care," she said defiantly, trying to overcome her terror.

"Wouldn't it be nice if ah put a bullet in your pretty little head and really break the fucker's heart? That would be justice," the man spat, his yellow teeth showing from beneath his moustache as he yelled.

Charlie began to feel increasingly restless as he sat with his men and the seat beside him still remained empty. Twenty minutes? It had certainly been longer than that. He checked his pocket watch again. Half an hour now. Sighing loudly, he got to his feet and without even telling his men he was leaving, Charlie dashed out of the saloon. He ignored the calls and protests of the men and walked out into the street, buttoning up his leather jacket around him and making sure the golden vertical buttons were all secure.

A loud gunshot cracked through the air.

Then an ear splitting scream.

Charlie darted through the street, almost psychotic in his calls to Rachel. He shoved past people as they began rushing around as if a riot was about to start. "Get the fuck out of my way!" he half screamed as women sped past him, screaming.

He called again, frantic and losing his mind, trying to find her.

Breath caught suddenly in his throat and he gasped loudly as he saw the outline of someone lying on the floor between two stores. The shooter had disappeared as if they'd never exisisted. The sounds of female sobs hit Charlie's ears – sobs that he recognised.

Rachel's body lay amongst the dirt and dust of the street and her hand pressed down on the wound just across from her right hip. Blood stained her hand and began to drip down onto the ground beneath her. Charlie raced to her as quick as he could and slid himself down to her, pulling her body to him. His hands brushed through her hair and he kissed her head over and over, silently planning revenge.

"It hurts," she wept. The pain was red hot and filled her entire abdomen, causing her to writhe, unable to endure it.

Charlie merely held her, her still warm blood dripping onto his pants.


End file.
